User blog:MrPacheco101/User Fighting Game Round 2: Dragon Man (Created by Undead RVD) vs. Skully R. Brooks (Created by WanderingSkull)
The 2nd Round of the phenomanal 8th Annual Rising Dragon Tournament, and boy do we have a crazy one for you. In this match-up, we're pitting a martial artist/ super-hero against an skeletal alien fighter The Dragon Man: a former mix-martial artist who moonlights as the mysterious and noble hero through the power of a mysterious ancient ring. and Skully R. Brooks: A famous fighter hailing from the planet Azloft, a planet populated by alien skeletons, who strives to be the best fighter in the universe. Dragon Man Profile Real Name: Rick Vrandom Age: 37 Height: 6'3 Gender: Male Race: Human Ethnicity: Russian-American Nationality: U.S. Appearance: When in his normal form, Rick is surprisingly very fit and very flexible for his age. However, grey and white hairs streak his black hair and has a black handlebar mustache and soul patch, both with grey and white hairs. When in his Combat Form, he is much more younger looking but just as muscular and flexible as he was before. Clothing: When he transforms into Dragon Man, he wears emerald-green lamellar armor with gauntlets, grieves, side leg armor and a emerald-green and gold helmet with mask. The armor has a resemblance to the skin of a Dragon. All of his skin is covered. It has gold Japanese dragon designs running through it. While as flexible as silk, it feels like steel. Personality: Rick is a very tired man. He doesn't want to have to kick your a$$. However, if he needs to, he will. When in his Dragon-Man form, he is completely silent and much more intimidating. Bio: Once a former MMA fighter, Rick Vrandam retired do to taking allot of hits. He doesn't live in grander and has a more than half-bad home. However, when encountering an old man who says he has the heart to use be the "Dragon Man", Rick obtained a strange ring. When wearing the ring, he is infused with the spirit of the Dragon King and can transform into the Dragon Man when he calls upon it. His outfit transforms into a suit of semi-skin tight armor and has the strength, speed, durability, and grace of a Dragon. Using it, he decided to give back to the world and became Dragon Man. Fighting Style- Yдар дракона (Dragon Strike): He combines Kong-Fu, Kickboxing, Ninjisu and wrestling in his MMA days. He continues to us his Mix Martial Arts style but with much more power to it. He likes to call it Yдар дракона, Russian for "Dragon Strike". He uses speed and hard hits extensively, using his feet, palms, elbows and knees extensively. He makes kicking his most used attack. He also makes use of quick grapples and throws. Speed is pretty much his main strength. Ability: His primary attacks are enhanced by Chinese Spirit Magic that sources from the soul of the Dragon King that resides in him now. Advantages: Dragon Man is extraordinarily fast and capable of performing extremely hard hits. One of his biggest strengths is his logical mind. He will not waste time taunting and will not be affected by taunting. Disadvantages: His energy charges up at a really slow rate and his Dragon King's Kick and Yin-Yang Bomb requires ALLOT of energy. He will also not harm downed enemies, allowing them to gt back up. Techniques Regular Techniques *Melee Attacks- Spin Kick: He spin kicks his opponent with a hard spin kick that sends his opponent spinning away **Damage: Low **Hits: 1 *Melee Attacks- Jaw Wrecker: He thrust kicks his opponent in the jaw which stuns them for a short while. Great for starting a combo. **Damage: Low **Hits: 1 *Melee- Hammer Strike: A downward axe kick that slams his opponent down, then follows with a upward kick that send his opponent into the air. Perfect if he wants to start juggling his opponent **Damage: Low **Hits: 2 *Melee- Elbow Spin: He elbows his opponent in the chest then spins around and elbows them in the back. Great for starting behind combos **Damage: Low **Hits:2 *Grapple/Throw- Power Kick: He grabs his opponent, uppercuts them and thrust kicks them a ways away. **Damage: Low **Hits: 2 *Grapple/Throw- DDT: He gives a powerful knee to the gut then Grabs opponent head in in a backwards headlock, jumps high up and DDTs them **Damage: Low **Hits: 2 *Short Projectile- Force Punch: He is able to project his energy into an unseen force, capable of knocking back a man. **Damage: Low **Hits: 1 *Evade- Dragon Fade: Will move behind his opponent at an extremely fast speed to evade an attack and cause his opponent to enter a prone position **Damage: None **Hits: None Unique Techniques *Melee- Dragon Kick: He performs a powered up thrust kick that is engulf in energy. It sends his opponent flying away. **Damage: Medium **Hits: 2 *Graple/Throw- Super German Suplex: He knees his opponent in the gut, spins around them, grabs their waist and performs a Jumping German Suplex. **Damage: Medium **Hits: 2 *Grapple/Throw (Variation)- HWACHA!: He empowers his foot with green magic and kick his opponent 9 times in the span of 2 seconds. He then hits them with either a spin kick that sends them flying backwards, a upward thrust kick that sends them into the air or a downward axe kick to smash them into the ground. Perfect to end a combo with or shift to juggling. **Damage: High **Hits: 10 *Long Projectile (Charge Up)- Force Palm: He projects an unseen force strike that sends his opponents flying. He can charge it up to perform MORE of an effect. **Damage: Medium (High if Charged) **Hits: 1 *Counter- Counter Life: He catches his opponents strike and palm strikes them which drains an amount of health equal to what the opponents attack was going to do. Does not work on Superior Techniques **Damage: Same as Opponent's attack **Hits: 2 *Anti-Move- Death Stopper: This effective move does no damage to his opponent but in the expense of a large portion of his energy, he can cancel his opponents Superior Techniques. **Damage: None Superior Techniques *Super Melee- Judgment Barrage: He super kicks his opponent but if it hits, he disappears. His opponent looks around for them but Dragon Man reappears behind him and, with super human speed, kicks him with a nearly impossible to count number to hits. He then appears under his opponent's jaw and upward thrust-kicks his opponent Far into the air. He then jumps up after them and, once above them, strikes him 10 times with energy laced kicks. The last kick increases the speed of both as they hit the earth, with Dragon Mans foot still on his chest. **Damage: Very High **Hits: 30 *Super Grapple/Throw- Yin-Yang Driver: After lacing himself with green energy, he kicks his opponent into the air, grabs their legs and smashes them into the ground. After smashing and dragging him on the ground several times, he throws them FAR into the air. We see Dragon Man created a giant Yin-Yang symbol in the ground with his opponents body. He then jumps up after them, grabs them from behind and performs a giant spinning German Suplex into the middle of the yin-yang symbol. The impact creates an immense explosion. **Damage: Very High **Hits: 10 *Superior Melee Attack- Dragon King's Kick: He super kicks his opponent in chest and send them flying. He then charges up energy in his foot and does a flying spinning-thrust kick that covers him in energy in the form of a giant Emerald Green Chinese Dragon. Upon impact, the opponent flies as the dragon drags him upward into the air. Once far enough, the dragon explodes into a giant Fireworks-style explosion. Think of when Merry and Pipen set off Gandolf's Dragon Firework in the begining of The Fellowship of the Ring and the explosion it created at the end. **Damage: Very, Very High **Hits: 1 (all that's needed) Skully R. Brooks Profile Backstory Name: Skully R. Brooks (The R. stands for Romero) Age: In human years he maintains the age of 270 (But in skeleton years he is given the healthy age of 27. ) Gender: Male Height: 6'1 Race: Skeleton Ethnicity:Unknown (His exact ethnicity is unknown due to the fact he is a skeleton. But, due to his voice it is assumed that he might've once been caucasian.) Nationality:Azloftian Physical Apperance-Skeleton. Due to this he has no real physical features but he does have some. His bones are pure white due to his cleaning of them, but he does have a slightly bad teeth as some of them are slightly yellow. Clothing-A black suit jacket and black dress pants along with a black fedora. He also has white-collared shirt with a black tie, over the shirt he wears a plain grey sweatervest for those chilly nights. A pair of black combat boots and a pair of gloves that have markings on them. Personality- Skully is kind of crazy, but yet remains a genius type of person. He is annoying to many never wanting to stop talking to distract his enemy. He is kind and caring to his friends, but can be arrogant and annoying at times. Skully loves to taunt his enemy in order to piss them off and cause them not to think straight. Biography-Skully hails from the planet of skeletons, Azloft, and his belived to be the greatest fighter in his world. He comes from a long line of lengendary fighters and has been taught their moves in order to better himself. Although, he seems to lack sanity as the amounts of studying all those years have put some strain on his mind. He trains daily and is determined to become a champion for his people. The first transmission he saw from a different planet was from Earth and it was picture Skull Duggery Pleasant which would inspire his costume for the tournament. His fighting style is his own personal creation and it has become popular on his planet. Fighting Style- Litis Ossium: This fighting style consists of quick punches and kicks that can also leave a mark of your enemy. The fighting stance is to bend you knees in order to keep you feet firmly on the ground and keep balance. This fighting style also consists on dance moves to dodge attacks such as moonwalking. While in this pose you must also always keep your hands moving in circular motion to distract the enemy and allow you to always be ready to deliever puches and you must hop lightly off the ground every once in a while to keep your body moving. Ability: Ki energy that can be used to manipulate the elements. Advantages: Dues to the fact he is made out of bones he is able to have quick movement s and attacks. Also due to his body being made out of strong enhanced bones he doesn't have to worry about damaged organs giving him greater durabilty than others with flesh. He'll contsantly keep on talking to anger and annoy his opponent into making mistakes and getting distracted. Weaknesses: Long fights cause his energy to return to him slower. He also is not very good when it comes to blocking attacks as he is more of a dodging and grabbing the attack kind of person. Techniques Regular Techniques Osseus Uppercut: One fist puches the gut twice and the other aims for the chin to go for an uppercut. 3 Hits. Melee Et Ossa Pugnis: 3 quick jabs and one sweeping kick to unbalance his foe. 4 Hits. Melee. Avocatione Pugno: Throws a puch to distract the foe and throws a roundhouse. 1-2 Hits. Melee Pugnis Jabbing: Two quick jabs and a sucker punch that aims for the groin. 3 Hits. Melee Throwing Knives: Knives made out of sharpened bone are thrown. 1-3 Hits. Ranged Needle Throw: Throws a handful of needles that stick into the enemy. 3-5 Hits. Ranged Amplectendo Headbutt: Forces the enemy into a crushing bear hug and then commits a headbutt. 1 Hit. Grapple Moonwalker's Pride: Does a moonwalk in order to dodge incoming attacks and moves rapidly to do this moonwalk. Dodging. Unique Techniques Ascendentes et descendentes: A sucker punch is thrown to distract the enemy from a fist aiming for their chin. Skully jumps up and does a downward punch launching the enemy back to the ground. 2-3 Hits. Melee. Medium Hannibal's Revenge: He tackles the opponent and while they're disoriented he goes for 4 quick jabs to gut and 1 punch to the face and one to the side. 7 Hits. Melee. High Return To Sender: Will grab the incoming attack and throw back to the user with greater strength and along with it throws a bone knife. 1-2 Hits. Counter. Ranged. Weak-Medium. If a melee attack will grab the limb make it hit the user if a punch or if it's a kick will use it knock over the other leg. 1-2 Hits. Counter. Melee. Weak-Medium Industria Elementorum: He shoots a ball of energy that will vary in color depending on what element he is using. The energy attack is like a bommerang and it'll return back to him allowing for a second hit on the enemy. It also will bounce off objects until it reutrns to its master. 1-6 Hits. Ranged. Medium Normal- White Fire- Red with flames in on it (part of Superior Power-Up) Earth- Dark Brown and covered in rocks ( part of Superior Power-Up) Ice- Pale White with Blue Sparkles (part of Superior Power-Up) Wind- Wind Covered and Gray (part of Superior Power-Up) Luctationis Slam et pugnis: Stuns the enemy by slamming foot to the side of their head. The uses both feet to grab the enemy by the neck flips them onto the ground and delivers a kick. 3 Hits. Medium. Grapple/Throw. Odd Jobs: Throws his hat Odd Job Style so quick the hat does damage and returns to the user. This attack has limited homing capabilties and if destroyed it'll explode, the hat will be replaced by another one after destruction. Superior Techniques Hand Particularum Mutato: When this move is used an element become absorbed into his gloves and give him one of 4 elemental powers. The duration of this power is 1 minute long and each element has it's own weakness (except for fire) and advantages. Power-Up Fire: 1.5x Damage, 1.25x Attack Speed, Attacks and Projectiles cause fire damage. 30% Chance of it being Fire. Fists covered in flames will in this form Ice: .75x Damage, 1.25x Movement Speed, Projectiles and Attacks can freeze enemy for 3 seconds. 25% Chance of it being Ice. Suit changes to white and fists have misty white aura around it Earth: 2x Damage, .5x Attack Speed, .75x Movement Speed, Can't be launched into the air or lifted, can't jump will in this form. 20% Chance of it being Earth. Fists covered in Rock and Gravel. Air: .25x Damage, 1.75x Movement Speed, 2x Attack Speed, Can jump higher and temporary levitate while in this form. Fists become covered in visible wind Arma iacentis Ossa: Skully yells "Time For A Family Reunion!" and suddenly skeletal arms pop out of the ground and grab the enemy. A hole appears in the ground and Skully jumps in and proceeds to viciously beat the enemy with help from the arms after 49 hits; Skully does one powerful uppercut launching him and the opponent out of the ground. This amount of destruction to the stage is permanat and can't be repaired. 50 Hits. Very High Damage. Melee Nere Lotus dimensionum: A small black hole will appear it front of Skully and he'll put both his arms in it and jump into it. Suddenly a small black hole appears behind the opponent and Skully grabs the enemy buy the waist and drags them in. They'll appear 100ft the arena and proceed to kick the enemy with both of his feet in a downward motion and then they'll fall at 100ft per second and the enemy smash his or her head onto the ground with Skully landing on top with his feet firmly on top. 3 Hits. High. Grapple. Stage Papo's Cantina A hole in a wall bar infamous for being one of the most dangerous bars where violence,sex,and murder fester in the dark corners of the town of Catala, Mexico: Their customers range from ragged thugs to dangerous gang members. The cantina retains it's 19th century colonial settings along with bar filled up with-up the bes tequila in Mexico. It's best not to rowdy up the customers, unless you want a blood soaked bar fight. VotesEdit A vote must be 5-6 relative sentences or edges comparing techniques and strength/weaknesses. Anything else will not count. Notes about the fightEdit * Overall, the fighters as whole will both have equal stamina, neither will be greater than the other. *With that stamina they must use their unique and most importantly their superior techniques wisley, as they require energy to use them and will take a toll on the body as it progresses. *Superior Techniques can only be used once or twice, as they take a major chunk of energy. They must be used at the right moment of battle to be effective. *Fighters can block unique and superior projectiles, however it does not negate it like an anti-move and the warrior recieves less damage than what they would recieve if in full-contact. Category:Blog posts